<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Wearing a Ravenclaw Scarf? by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937820">Are You Wearing a Ravenclaw Scarf?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, By Professor McGonagall, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, caught kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Dwight are sworn enemies from separate houses. When Dwight thinks that Jim is dating someone he gets angry and Jim is forced to confess his feelings to Dwight's. </p><p>A Hogwarts AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Wearing a Ravenclaw Scarf?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So you know how Jim in the first few seasons of the office wears a blue and black striped scarf? It gives me such Ravenclaw vibes, so I wrote a story about this and obviously put Jim in Slytherin and Dwight in Gryffindor because of the beach day episode. Hope you guys enjoy! Comments and Kudos appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow Halpert are you really so stupid that you forgot you're in Slytherin" Dwight snidely said, as the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's all made their way into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. </p><p>"What are you talking about Dwight?" Jim asked, raising his brows. Dwight scoffed, "you're wearing a Ravenclaw scarf, not a Slytherin one, idiot" Dwight responded. The Gryffindor's around him snickered, as Dwight antagonized their Slytherin rival.</p><p>Jim pursed his lips before responding with a smirk on his face. "I must have left it in Roger Davies bed last night" he responded, reveling in the appalled look on the Gryffindors's faces. </p><p>Dwight didn't respond, shoving past Jim and making his way into his seat. The rest of the Gryffindor's  and Slytherins slowly trickled in as well, not wanting to be scolded by the strict Professor Moody. </p><p>Mad-eye began the lesson, his gruff voice and ever moving eye making sure the students weren't doing anything they shouldn't. </p><p>Dwight, who usually was completely intrigued in all of his classes, especially this one, was seemingly in a distant world. He had a clouded look on his face as his head lay in his hand. He scribbled notes halfheartedly into his notebook. </p><p>Jim looked over at his sworn enemy since their first day at Hogwarts four years ago. He frowned when he saw Dwight not being his usual annoying self. While he may "hate" the Gryffindor, he looked forward to their quips at each other, shooting each other glares and getting scolded by their teachers for causing disruptions. </p><p>Today there was none of that. Dwight hadn't even looked over at Jim, he was just staring at his desk, lost in his thoughts. Before Jim knew it, class had ended and Professor Moody was telling them to complete their homework by the next class. Jim slowly shut his books, lingering at his desk. </p><p>"You coming" Ryan asked, looking at Jim over his shoulder. "I'll meet you in the common room" Jim told him. Ryan nodded and started walking out with Kelly. </p><p>Dwight slowly packed up, leaving Jim frustrated. He was only staying behind to make sure Dwight was okay, so that he could not feel bad for pranking Dwight later on at dinner. </p><p>"Hey Dwight" Jim said, tapping his hand on Dwight's desk. Dwight looked up and then quickly looking down, a scowl on his face. "Dwight" Jim said more forcefully, a persistent look on his face. "What Jim? Don't you have to go to your boyfriend, Roger" Dwight spit out, shoving past Jim and making his way out of the classroom. </p><p>Jim stood there flabbergasted, before shaking his head and running out of the classroom to catch up with Dwight. "Dwight what the hell?" Jim said, reaching his hand out to place on Dwight's shoulder and stop him. Dwight shook Jim's hand off, trying to storm off again. </p><p>"Dwight!" Jim yelled, firmly grabbing Dwight's shoulder with a tighter grip then last time. Dwight turned his body around to face Jim, a deadpan expression on his face. </p><p>"Why are you even mad about me being with Roger?" Jim asked, confused on why Dwight would bring that up. Dwight looked down at the floor, before angrily looking up. "Because I like you idiot" he said, shoving Jim and turning around to walk away. "Are you kidding me?" Jim yelled, rushing up to meet Dwight again.</p><p>The two paused in the empty corridor, both breathing harshly from their outburst. "You have been pestering me for all of these years and now you're telling me you like me?" Jim said, his face pink and his expression irritated. "You started all that and yes so what if I am?" Dwight replied, equally seething in his reply. </p><p>Jim took a deep breath, "I can't believe you. I've liked you for years and now you're telling me you like me, all because I said I was with someone else?" Jim stated, venomously. "You've liked me for years? I liked you first idiot and you've done nothing but prank me and annoy me. And if you liked me why did you go sleep with Roger?" Dwight yelled. "I didn't sleep with him, I was just trying to make you mad" Jim replied back, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>"Why are we yelling at each other?" Dwight asked, his voice still loud. "I don't know" Jim replied, still yelling as well. The two looked at each other, taking deep breaths, trying to ease their anger. Dwight looked at Jim, scowling. "Stop scowling at me" Jim said, frowning at Dwight. "No" Dwight said indignantly. Jim rolled his eyes and huffed again, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p>"You are so annoying Dwight, you know that right?" Jim said, crowding up in Dwight's personal space. Dwight looked up at Jim affronted, "you're annoying" he replied. Jim pushed himself into Dwight, there lips nearly touching. He stared at Dwight and Dwight stared back, not daring to back down from their staring contest, and praying that Jim couldn't hear his heart beating so loudly. The two remained in that position, before the sound of footsteps reached their ears. </p><p>They both pulled away from each other quickly, as if they had been burned. They looked guiltily at the person turning around the corner, but it was just a first year, who's eyes were as wide and nervous as theirs. The two fourth years looked at each other and let out a breath of relief, before looking away in embarrassment. </p><p>The first year walked by them, his head down. The two waited for the boy to leave the corridor, before looking back at each other. </p><p>Jim gave a small smile, looking up at Dwight. "I can't believe we both admitted we like each other, yet we still are yelling at each other and fighting" Jim chuckled, shuffling his feet. Dwight let out a snort. "We are kind of ridiculous" Jim continued. "Yeah you are" Dwight said, looking up at Jim. Jim laughed, but then earnestly looked at Dwight. </p><p>Dwight looked back at him, his eyebrows raised. Jim stepped closer to him, getting close to Dwight. "I like you Dwight" Jim said. "I know, you already told me that" Dwight said, smirking at Jim. Jim rolled his eyes, "you are so annoying" he told Dwight, a smile on his face. </p><p>"No, you are" Dwight said, stepping closer to Jim and looking up at him. Jim rolled his eyes half heartedly, but bent down a little to get his face closer to Dwight. "Can I kiss you?" Jim asked, hesitant. "Yes" Dwight replied, sealing the gap between their lips. The kiss was gentle, Jim holding Dwight close and Dwight reaching up to wrap his arms around Jim's neck. </p><p>"Halpert, Schrute. 10 points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor" Professor McGonagall said, a shocked expression on her face. The two pulled back, their faces beet red. "Sorry Professor" they both mumbled, stepping away from each other. </p><p>When they walked out of the corridor and out of her eyesight, they started to laugh. "Oh my god. I can't believe she saw us kissing" Jim said, in between laughs. "Me neither" Dwight said, embarrassed, but still pleasantly happy from the fact he had kissed Jim. </p><p>Jim smiled over at Dwight and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll meet you in front of the great hall for dinner, okay?" Jim asked, slightly shy. "Yes, sounds good" Dwight replied, smiling shyly at Jim. Jim smiled once more, holding Dwight's shoulder gently, before making his way to his common room. Dwight smiled as he watched Jim retreat, smiling to himself, before he also made his way to the Gryffindor common room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>